The beggining
by Rare diamond
Summary: First scene of the first episode of Fringe.


Era una noche de tormenta. El capitán encendió la señal de los cinturones de seguridad debido a las turbulencias del vuelo. Los temblores del avión hacían recordar a los de un terremoto, parecía que en cualquier momento caería o que una de sus alas se rompería por el fuerte viento. La gente tenía miedo: los niños lloraban, las mujeres se agarraban a sus maridos mientras estos fingían indiferencia y los ancianos cogían la mano de sus esposas. Solo había unos pocos viajeros a los que parecía que no le importaba que el avión estuviese tambaleando tanto. Mientras unos estaban asustados, los otros se dedicaban a leer el periódico, escuchar música o hablar con su acompañante de vuelo, buscando entretenimiento.

Todos tenían comportamientos comprensibles en esa situación. Todos menos un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Estando sentado en su sitio, sentía un malestar en todo el cuerpo que le obligó a inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyándose en el asiento que tenía en frente, adoptando una postura que le ayudaba a soportar algo mejor el dolor. Abría y cerraba muy fuerte los ojos, como combatiendo consigo mismo, mientras se decía "ahora no, ahora no". Su pálida cara, sus ojos rojizos, un poco de sangre seca en la nariz y el exceso de sudor delataban que no era un simple malestar: el hombre estaba enfermo. No tardaron en llegar náuseas acompañadas de arcadas y jadeos. De pronto el hombre estiró el brazo hasta llegar a su mochila y sacó de ella una maleta muy pequeña. Abrió el candado de seguridad y sacó una jeringuilla. Se subió un poco la camiseta y preparó la jeringuilla exagerando la rapidez y el nerviosismo, como si le fuese la vida en ello. Se la inyectó en un lado del torso y apretó los dientes, mostrando algo de dolor. Guardó la jeringuilla en la maleta y volvió a dejarla en su sitio original.

- Amigo, solo es una tormenta eléctrica – intentó consolarlo su compañero de vuelo.  
- Lo sé.

El hombre seguía jadeando, aunque las arcadas cesaron.

- ¿Necesita algo? Tenga usted un chicle, le ayudará para el mareo.  
- No. – Le miró a los ojos y, después de esa breve respuesta, sonrío en muestra de gratitud – Pero gracias.

Se giró hacia los asientos del otro lado del avión, sin mirar a ninguna parte en especial. Se concentró en intentar controlar su malestar, aunque fue inútil. Cada vez se encontraba peor, llegando incluso a desabrocharse el cinturón y a levantarse para ir al baño. No podía mantener el equilibro, pero tenía que llegar al baño fuese como fuese. Cuando la azafata le vio de pie, se desabrochó el cinturón y siguió sus pasos.

- Caballero, vuelva a su asiento por favor, es peligroso estar de pie. ¡Caballero!

El hombre ignoró sus advertencias y siguió caminando. Estaba muy débil, así que, debido a su lento paso, la azafata le alcanzó a los pocos segundos. Cuando le agarró la espalda, el hombre se dio la vuelta y la azafata no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar, gritar muy fuerte. Fue un grito de terror, un grito de espanto que alertó a todos los pasajeros, quienes siguieron los chillidos. El hombre que hace un minuto estaba abriendo su mochila ahora tenía una piel acuosa, una piel casi inexistente, una piel que dejaba ver los músculos de todo su cuerpo. Se miró a sí mismo la mano, aterrado, mientras le empezó a sangrar uno de sus ojos y la nariz. No pudo evitar vomitar sobre la azafata, quien chilló aún más, temerosa de contagiarse de esa extraña enfermedad. Corrió hacia el final del pasillo mientras veía cómo a una parte del resto de pasajeros se les deformaba la cara y las manos, viendo cómo las mujeres chillaban cuando la piel de sus maridos iba desapareciendo y cómo los hombres lloraban viendo el cambio en sus mujeres, preguntándolas qué las ocurría y prometiéndolas que todo iría bien.

La azafata llegó hasta el piloto y le rogó sollozando que hiciese un aterrizaje de emergencia. El copiloto salió de la sala para ver por qué los pasajeros gritaban. Empezó a notar debilidad en su cuerpo en el momento en el que pisó la zona en la que estaban los viajeros. Horrorizado al ver sus caras y cuerpos deformes, se miró las manos para comprobar si él estaba bien. Fue testigo de cómo sus manos, secas y gruesas, iban adoptando una textura cada vez más gelatinosa. Gracias a la translucidad que iban adquiriendo poco a poco el copiloto pudo ver sus músculos, tendones y venas, y empezó a gritar. Gritó tan fuerte como ningún otro pasajero lo había hecho.

Siempre había sido una persona muy seria y capaz, esos gritos no eran comunes del copiloto. Fue eso lo que alarmó al piloto, quien puso el control automático al avión y se giró para ver qué sucedía.

- ¿Jerry? ¿Qué ocurre? – No obtuvo respuesta - ¿Jerry?

Jerry se giró poco a poco, mientras gritaba. El piloto se echó hacia atrás aterrado por lo que veía. Los dedos de quien había sido su mejor amigo durante tantos años se le caían de las manos. Sus ojos, oídos y nariz sangraban, su piel era prácticamente inexistente y su voz estaba muy apagada. Cogió aire para chillar de nuevo, pero de repente su mandíbula se desprendió de su boca y Jerry calló al suelo para siempre.


End file.
